Revenge is Sweet
by ami-sake
Summary: It is now their sixth year and Ron and Hermione have been going out all summer, til Ron talks about other girls. Hermione wants revenge and who better to go to than Malfoy.
1. With Utter Disgust, Hermione Granger

Disclaimer one: I own nothing except the plot. If I were Rowling, I would not be writing a fanfic. ....or would I?  
  
**Chapter One: _With utter disgust, Hermione Granger  
_**  
Ron was amazed at his girlfriend's beauty as she came over to greet him, she was wearing a baby blue spaghetti strap showing about an inch and a half of her stomach and a wearing semi-short faded cut-offs which showed her newly acquired tan. Ron couldn't help but notice that her hair was no longer frizzy but wavy, had highlights all through it, and was a lot more grown up than the last time they met.

"Hello Ron!" Hermione said as she pecked him on the cheek. His ears began to turn redder than his hair.

"Hello Hermione.." Harry came out of nowhere and said that he found a compartment for them...

Hermione and Ron got on the train, his arm around her waist. They looked like the happiest couple in the world! But Hermione had to soon leave them as she was a prefect and they had there own compartment they had to be in. So she said see you guys in a little  
and they left her there. She wondered who else was a prefects she opened the door. . ..

"What do you want, you stupid Mudblood? You could not possibly be a prefect. . .could you?" Malfoy sneered

_'He's the Slytherin prefect?'_ she thought angrily, _'This is not happening to me....'_

"Leave her alone, Malfoy!" Cho said sternly knowing he was probably going to diss her for saying that, but she did not care. Hermione did not deserve what he said about her.

Justin Finch-Fletchley said, "Break it up nobody needs or deserves to be talked to like that! We are prefects, not first years! We need to put our differences aside and learn to work together. So.....GROW UP!!!" There was about five minutes of silence, then Justin started to talk again.

"Good. I didn't want to hear you guys fightin' anymore." Draco did not like that remark...  
nobody could tell him what to do except Father!

"Fine...what _are_ we to discuss? I don't want to sit in silence all day. I have people to make fun of and Slytherins to take care of." Malfoy's voice dripped with sarcasm.

She wanted to puke. _'I'm FORCED to spend more time than could possibly be necessary with MALFOY! Oh wait, now that they had to 'get along' she had to call him Draco. DAMN!'_ He made her nauseous; she could feel herself wiggling in her seat. She couldn't have felt worse if three Dementors were occupying Draco's seat instead of him.

"Malfoy, I am warning you! You better behave or I will have you in detention every night for the first month! We have to get along, or the school will not get the all the dances we wanted to have and it will be very boring this year! And it would be all your fault!" Cho said calmly but furiously. _'Yeah Malfoy, no Draco, anyway, you'd better behave or you will have to pay. I want to go to a lot of dances this year with Ron and if you misbehave I will have your neck!'_ Hermione thought and almost said, but she didn't because she didn't want another fight.

"I don't want to sit here and just talk about no arguing and getting along. I get enough of that from my mum and dad!" Hermione got up and left to go see Harry and Ron.

Hermione started down the corridor to her two best friend's train compartment. She walked down the narrow hallway and trampled the already murdered red and gold Gryffindor hall rug that stretched the length of this particular car. She naturally assumed the other three were decorated in Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff rugs.  
  
Ron was telling Harry how "sexy" he thought Lavender was right as Hermione walked in. Ron's ears turned a crimson color. Hermione was hurt, very hurt, by the least likely person to hurt her. . . she glared at him, and hit him harder than she had hit Malfoy in third year. He acted all confused and that only made her even more upset.  
  
"FINE!! I DON'T CARE IF YOU TALK ABOUT OTHER GIRLS!! SINCE YOU LIKE THEM SO MUCH, NOW YOUR FREE TO SEE THEM!!!!" she screamed, and ran off trying not to cry.  
_'So what if he was talking about other girls? Why should it bother me? He's just a stupid boy. It shouldn't hurt this much.'_ she thought. She cried herself to sleep that night, and every night for the next week for that matter.  
It was Saturday and the school was going to Hogsmeade, but she did not feel like going. For the first time in a while, she felt like sneaking around the school, all by herself of course, but sneaking is sneaking. She wanted revenge on Ron for what he did, and she knew just what to do.  
_'Malfoy. . . I will owl Malfoy and tell him my plan! But first I need one...'_ She thought for awhile as she walked into the common room, sat down, and took out some parchment and a quill and begin to write.  
  
_Dear Malfoy,  
I **do not** , I repeat, **do not** want to be writing this, but it seems I am  
left with no other choice as Ron does not hate anyone more than you.  
I want to make him as jealous as possible! I really did not want it  
to come down to this but......will you become my ''boyfriend" to make him  
jealous? I have no feelings toward you, except hate and sadness, but I have  
to ask this of you. If you say no, I will understand and just ask Crabbe  
or Goyle. I must end this letter now and I await your reply.  
With utter disgust,  
Hermione Granger  
_  
She was done with the letter and thought it looked pretty convincing......'Now all I need now is an owl' she thought. She stood and left the common room for the owlry.  
_ 'Why am I asking Malfoy out? This is crazy! Well, I guess it will be convincing if it works, after all we have the same dorm, the same common room and we will be spending a lot of time together as we are prefects...._ If _Malfoy agrees, this will work very well.'_ She thought about it a bit more and smirked. As she made it to the owlry she thought, _'Now, I can finally get this over with.'  
_  
Ron spotted her, she looked greatly pained like she had failed a class or something. He wondered if it had been because of their fight earlier. He followed her to the owlry.  
  
'Who could she want to speak to this early in the year?' he thought. Maybe it was to complain with the fact that Malfoy was a prefect. His head hurt just from the thought of that git. He watched her give the letter to a random owl and whisper something to it.  
  
"Hey, why didn't you ask to borrow my owl." Ron gave her a pleading half smile.  
  
"Why would I ask for your owl?" she glared at him in a know-it-all way.  
  
"Well, I thought we were still friends. You didn't say differently earlier." Hermione didn't respond, she just ran off in the general direction of somewhere that was extremely far from there. She had no clue where she was going and when she finally looked up she saw the portrait of fruit that lead to the kitchen. She tickled the pear and entered. Dobby came and asked what she needed, when he realized that she was crying.  
  
"Is Miss Granger ok? Dobby is worried for Miss Granger. Can Dobby do something for Miss Granger?" Dobby asked these things to try and help but he did not think it did, as all she did was sit and cry for about 30 minutes. When they heard footsteps, she had to find a place to hide. The portrait opened and she froze dead in her tracks.

00000000000000000000-THE END OF CHAPTER ONE-00000000000000000000

Thank You All for reading! This is my friend's and my first fic, so please tell us what you think...pointers would be good. And please don't flame...But over all, please just review! Thanks! 


	2. With 'Love' your sexy, Draco Malfoy

DISclaimer two: Hi! XD! I don't own nothin' but me. . . (and a few of the insults)  
  
Chapter Two: With. . . "love" your sexy, Draco Malfoy  
  
When they heard foot steps she had to find a place to hide. The potrait opened and she froze dead in her tracks. "Neville? What are you doing here?" Hermione breathed a sigh of releif as Neville walked in, in his pink elephant pajamas.  
"I am looking for my toad, have you seen my toad? It hopped off when Harry and Ron came in the room. . . sigh I guess I will keep looking." Hermione looked at her watch it was eleven thirty she had thirty more minutes till she had to be in the dorm. . . but then what was Neville doing here?  
"Neville get into Griffendor now, if I see you out after hours again I will take points from Griffendor." She stated firmly. "Hurry, before somebodyelse catches you! Sorry I have to be so firm" She said in a hushed voice.  
He gave her a shocked look of betral, she was the one who got him in trouble, not the other way 'round! he stomped off looking dejected. it kinda made her feel bad, that she had to get her friends in trouble, but it was only fair, and she couldn't help that it was her job, it was just buisness, just like something else she didn't want to think about at the moment.  
She walked him up to Griffendor tower and went to the prefects common room. She was tired and it had been a long day, so instead of reading on one of the couches she went up to the dorm. every body was back and asleep exept Malfoy. 'Where is he? he is almost late!' Hermione was shocked to have thought such a thing. . . 'Her worry about Malfoy, never!' With that she turned to her bed, she had a letter on it, from non other than Malfoy. 'I will just read it in the mourning.' She thought as ahe put it under her pillow and driffted off to sleep.  
Hermione woke up the next morning feeling like she had a hang over, not like she could tell anyone but Harry, no one else would get it. She was groggy and extremely irritated. she sat up reluctantly and noticed Draco wasn't in his bed. . . THE LETTER! that's right she did find a letter from him the night before. . . probably but not hopefully a reply to her buisness proposal.  
GAK! why did she HAVE to go and use the word proposal?! well it didn't matter anyway no one could read her thoughts so her bad wording was her secret. she quickly eyed the pillow like a venomous snake, then grabbed it, ripped it off the bed, and snached the letter. Hermione glaced around the room to make sure no one was there, least ways anyone who was contious. the only one in the room was herself and Justin, but he was asleep. so Hermione ripped off the top of the letter and pulled out a piece of parchment, it read:

_Dear Granger,_

_ Why would I want to go out with a mudblood like you? that's disgusting! Anyway, I would be happy to, only to make the weasel jealous and mad. I guess this means we have to get the whole school to belive that this is real, huh? That won't be to hard to do if you follow my lead, I after all am the one being kind enough to help you, now aren't I? Now we start sometime next week, getting together that is to give me time to get used to the idea, and you time to get over weasel. I will pick you up monday at nine fifteen by the Great Hall to walk to potions with you._

_ with. . . "love" your sexy,_

_ Draco Malfoy_

"THAT ARRODANT JERK!" Hermione ripped open the zipper of her bag, not even relizing she'd woken up Justin. "what in the bloody hell are you doing?" She didn't even flitch. "fine go ahead, go on and ignore me why don't you." She kept scrounging until she found the ruddiest peice of parchment imagionable. she took out all other writting utensils and scribbled down a response

** _. . .Sexy Draco,_**

_** It would be wise not to insult me I CAN and Will make your life hell. And for your information we are NOT Waltzing so don't be offended if I decline the request to follow "your lead". I would like to Add that your Ego is so HUGE I can't make the assesment on whether you're sexy or not!**_

_** Your Drop Dead Gorgious,**_

_** Hermione.**_

**_ PS. __Monday is fine._**

She hoped that the week would go by slowly like it always did. So with wishful thinking she went off to breakfast and told Ginny about evrything that had happened that summer and the time she had had at school,exept the stuff with Draco, Hermione had not really talked with Ginny since Ron had asked her out. so they had alot to talk about. Hermione looked over at Draco, he did not look like anything was going to happen. She wished that she could be like that but something in the back of her head kept nagging at her. . . what would Draco and herself do when they got together. She had to leave, she had a lot on her mind.

"I forgot my potions book in the dorm I will see you later,Ginny" She got up quickly before they could figure out that she was lieing. She ran as quickly as possible to her dorm 'grabbed' her potions book and walked as slowly as possible to potions itself. She used to do this all the time in muggle school, the school was so tiny so normal, and they gave you over five unessisary minutes in the halls, even if you were a slug.

The nagging thought of an actual date made shivers run up her spine. Even though they were dating Ron and her had never gone on a date. He asked her out though a letter and that was the extent of their relationship. Sending owls non stop between each other. Even though all her old friends might find long distance relationships bad she still cherished it and wanted it back, even if it meant 'dating' Draco.

She needed to start hurrying if she wanted to be at class on time. She took her seat right before Professer Snape walked in.

"Good Morning, Class." The professer drawled, as it always did, "Today we will get in to pairs and work on a special potion, the breath potion, which might I add quite a few of you need." He went on. His dull voice made Hermione want to sleep.

"Granger you are paired with Weasley, Potter you with Crabbe, Malfoy you with Goyle..." the list went on, Hermione did not want to be paired with Ron!!! 'Of all people him, now, why? Why does this world have to be so cruel? all well next week Ron will be so jealous. . . heeheehee why am I so mean to Ron right now anyway? Oh yeah he was talking about another girl behind my back! I just need to get-'

"Hermione," A voice interupted her thoughts, it was Ron. "I will go get the stuff will you find the page? Thanks, I will be back in a minute." Hermione felt like glaring at him but couldn't. Draco was right, she wasn't over him even if pretended to. she tapped her fingers on the table trying to convince the class Ron was getting on her nerves, especially to Draco. She didn't know why though. Potions class was long and tidious and without relizing it Ron was making her laugh. 'stop it Hermione, Get a grip, you're suposed to be mad remember?' well she acted mad against herself and felt misreble, inside and out. She not only felt crummy because of Ron but that position tasted nasty too! in class she blamed it on Ron and they got into a fight. fighting with him was so easy three years ago but now. . . well, it was harder than ANY test her teachers had ever thrown at her.

"Hey Granger. ye know, that act you pulled back there was unessisary and your angry facade didn't fool me eigther so if you were trying to impress someone, they weren't impressed." Hermione merely raised an eyebrow at him.

"It's good to know you're as arrogant as ever Mal-foy. And FYI, my world does NOT revolve around you."

"yet" Draco said under his breath.

"I should really hit you for that. And yes I COULD hear you." Hermione stomped off to her dormatory with that final bit. leaving Malfoy standing there, pretending not to be stunned.


	3. Draco, you ARE NOT your Father!

Thank you everybody for your support, you really encouraged us! We will try to get the next chapter out soon!

Disclamer: We do not own anything but the plot. . . I wish I did own harry Potter. . . but hey doesn't everybody?

Chapter Three: Draco, you ARE NOT your father  
  
Hermione stomped off to her dormatory with that final bit. leaving Malfoy standing there, pretending not to be stunned. He snapped out of his confusion and decided to not let her get the last word in. He knew that would be a hard task because Granger LOVED yammering on and on.  
"Hermione come back!" He barked.  
"Me obey YOU! HA! And why may I ask would I do such a thing."  
"Because I told you to!"  
"Draco, you ARE NOT your father. It's killing you, not being able to call me a mudblood, isn't it?" He eyed her throat coldly.  
"Draco, stop looking at me like that. Anyway I have to get to class, I don't have time for you, I'd advise you do the same." He stomped off in the other direction, to Herbology.  
'She'd done it again! She had made a better arguement and had won!' It made him infuriated to know that, she, had gotten the the last word in, like any other time they fought.  
Hermione continued to her Ancient Runes class, she couldn't help but smile at the sound of Draco stomping off and muttering curse words.  
After their classes they had a prefect meeting, in their common room.  
"This is not going to be like what happened on the train is it? Because I need to study. . . so just tell me now so I know wether to stay or not." Hermione made sure everybody understood that they needed to work and get along before the meeting."Now what are we going to discuss first, the dances, a work schedule, or what?"  
"The work schedule seems most important, but I do want to work on the dances! What do you guys want?" Cho said all dreamy like.  
"One vote for the dances." Hermione tallied the vote on a peice of parchment.  
"Make that two."  
"No, Make it three!" Draco and Justin demanded.  
"You are out numbered Granger we are working on the dances" Draco joked.  
"I didn't even vote. . . it's unanimous! We are working on the dances first, how long is this meeting going to be anyway?" Hermione said kind of unconfortably.  
"Beats me,"Cho said, "lets talk about the first dance. When is it going to be, what is the theme, and so on. . ." The meeting went on for some hours, as they talked about the dance, they decided that for the first dance the prefects should all go together, what crazy ideas they had.  
"I'm Exausted, I'm going to bed." Hermione started up the stairs to their dorms.  
"Hey Hermione, hope you don't mind me getting first dibs on the guys!"  
"No, go right on ahead Cho." And with that she disappeared from veiw.  
The next morning, to no one's surprise, Cho had decided to go with Justin. This sort of bothered Hermione, she hated Draco, but then again it worked for their plan better if she went with him.  
Hermione mindlessly walked down the steps and plopped herself onto one of the squishy Prefect couches. That week passed slowly just like she wanted, but it was also one of the worst weeks in her life, she did not want to see Ron at all but guess who she had in most of her classes. It was finally Saturday, she had nothing to do, yes, but it was better than having to be with Ron or Draco. . . oh no!!! She had to start going out with Draco on Monday, next week was going to be really bad too.  
Draco came into the common room to talk to Hermione about the next week, he was stunned, she looked gorgeous in her soccer shorts and somewhat form fitting t-shirt.  
"Get out of the Gryffindor tower. . . oh wait we're not in the Gryffindor tower are we?" She looked at him groggily and slumped her head on to her knees. "What do you want Draco?"  
"I just wanted to talk about Monday, what am I supossed to call you? And we really need to tell the other prefects what is going on when we don't talk to each other up here. . . don't you think?"  
"Yes to the second question and. . . you're my boyfriend now so you figure out my nickname! on your own." Hermione stated dryly.  
"Yes my love, is mudblood a good enough nickname for you?" Draco said sarcastically. "O.K. I am sorry can I call you Mione? Or how about Sweety, maybe Dear?" This time his voice was sincere.  
"You're lucky I am to lazy to get up or we would have to take you to the hospital wing for that first remark," Hermione said sourly. "and as I said before you can choose what ever nickname you want, except the first one you 'joked' about. I don't really much like the last two you said either but I will respond to them if I must, Mione is fine."  
"Girls are so strange they insist you do what you want and then boss you around anyway."  
"My love life sucks dirt. My boyfriend practically cheats on me and now I have to deal with you as a boyfriend. Life is down right cruel, for crying out loud it made you."  
"You put me in when describing your 'love' life? Mione that's just wrong, and disturbing." A completely pointless grin came across her face.  
"Maybe you aren't so bad, cracking jokes like that where noone really gets hurt, although it was not that funny. . . " Hermione laughed.  
"Then why are you laughing Granger, you confirming my question?"  
"It's called sleep depravation, you ever heard of it. . . sexy?" Hermione nearly choked on the last word but somehow got through it. As she had hoped Draco's eyes widened and he got a look of sheer panic on his face. "What, you don't mind me calling you that as we are 'going out' do you?" Hermione had this smirk that would have made Draco proud if he had not been so shocked.


	4. You're begining to sound like a Slytheri...

**Thanx everybody! One person asked for this to be longer so I hope we got it longer!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Draco! Sniff,Sniff or anything else except the plot! **

**Chapter Four: _You're begining to sound like a Slytherin.  
_**  
It was Monday, the afficial day Draco and Hermione were going out. They went to breakfast together, hand in hand, Hermione felt unclean, She needed to take a shower. . . like that was going to happen before supper. He was going to walk her to every class they had together.  
Then when they walked in together she saw Ron's face, she couldn't bear to look at him. She turned her head and saw Draco's expression, it made her sick. He had this look of complete and total supiority and satisfaction, it looked like he'd never smiled before in his life!  
"Draco, please stop smiling like that," she whispered in his ear through gritted teeth, then to make it look like she hadn't she kissed him on the cheek.  
Draco walked her to the Gryfindor table, as she sat down Ron grabbed Draco's arm pointed his wand at him and muttered,  
"Draco what do you have on Hermione, because blackmail's the only reason she would go out with trash like you." Draco just smirked.  
"Well, from what I heard she went out with trash all summer."  
"If I were you I would not be insulting my arch enemy, especially if his wand was pointed at my chest."  
"Well your worst enemy can actually use a wand. Don't think I dont' remember the 'slug' insident." Everyone on the Slytherin table quickly turned around and did a crude imitation of Ron barfing slugs.  
"Ron! Lower your wand and leave my boyfriend alone or I will be forced to take points from Gryffindor. Really Ron I would expect you to be more mature." Ron quickly lowered his wand and turned around.  
"I will see you after breakfast, sexy." Hermione said sweetly, the corners of her mouth twitched before she beamed her best smile at Draco. "See you then, Sweetheart" He smiled back, blew her a kiss, and went to sit at the Slytherin table.  
"What the bloody hell was that all about?!?!?!?! Tell me you are just playing around. . . you're not really going out with him, are you?"  
"I said he was my boyfriend, Ron, I don't lie." Hermione seemed hurt."Well I will see you guys in potions class, Draco is walking me there."  
_ 'This's perfectly rediclous they couldn't Possibly be going out. . . she Hates him! well they have been spending alot of time together I mean with prefect activities and having to share a common room and a dorm. . .wait a minute that's means she has to sleep in his room EVERY NIGHT! That sick little snake if he has even tried to touch her he's dead. OMG he could've used any curse on her. He probably has her under a confusion curse or somthing, that's what!'_ With this thought Ron got a grusomely worried look on his face.  
She walked out of the hall to wait for him.  
"So I am sexy, am I?" Hermione turned around, she had not expected him to come for another five minutes.  
"Only in front of the school. . ." She retorted. Draco tried to ignore that last remark and held out his arm.  
"Shall we go?" Hermione reluctantly took his hand and they began to walk. She spent as much time as she could with Draco that day and after supper escorted herslf to the prefects bathroom to take a bath. She felt dirty, but hey that was her fault. All well, she was getting used to the idea of her going out with Draco. . . kind of. She took her bath and went to the common room to relax.  
She looked down at her watch and realized it was past midnight. She looked around the empty common room and began to cry. She thought she'd gottened used to the whole dating thing but she was wrong, dead wrong.  
_'What have I gotten myself into, when I signed up for making Ron jelious I didn't mean for it to go this far. I KISSED MY WORST ENEMY! And for what, Revenge. I just don't know if it's worth it. Hermione, you know you had to, he. . . wouldn't be avaliable if I had just yelled at him but not destroyed him, it's my fault. You know if he goes out with someone else you'll regret leaving his side.'  
_ "Don't be redictulious Granger, he left you didn't push him away." she had reasured herself, for the time being. Draco came in after doing one last round in the doungen,  
"Hey Granger, I had to do your job, where were you? Well just don't do it again. You owe me one." She turned around and her eyes met his, it was obvious she had been crying. They were the clearest and whitest eyes Draco'd ever seen.  
"Whoa, what happened are you okay?" He was being really nice and it kinda scared him, but he felt he'd probably been the one to make her cry so he had to do something.  
"Yeah, whatever." She looked away toward the fireplace and faked a grin for two seconds.  
"I'll be upstairs if you want to talk, but remember, the Weasels not worth it." He took leaping steps up the winding staircase and to his bed. He didn't know what gotten into himself, but whatever it was he now regeted it.  
Draco woke up in the middle of the night. He drew open the certains and looked over at his 'girlfriend'. He quietly pounced from his bed onto the floor, and crawled over to her bed. he began to draw back the certains, his heart pounding, but they were stuck. He tried to pull them apart. He had to talk to Granger about what they'd do now.  
The certains suddenly separated and Hermone's eyes shined through the crevice.  
"And just what do you think you're doing?" She continued to to cross her arms and raise her eye brows at him. "Ron warned me you might try this that's why only I can open my certains." She stared out the window. "He really is sweet. You know despight what people think your not all evil. you're more like the sky, black with little speaks of white. Mostly evil but not completely. If you had been you wouldn't have swollowed your pride and helped me." She looked into his silver eyes and smiled. Then she drew the certains shut and laid back down to sleep.  
Draco was confused and. . . well, confused, slightly angry too. What had Ron thought he would do. then he heard from behind the certains,  
"You don't have to stand guard you know, I can take care of myself, go to sleep Draco." Draco, for the first time in his life was embaraced so he scampered off to his four-poster and went to sleep.  
The week passed as quickly as ever, and the school had gotten somewhat used to the thought of Hermione and Draco going out. It was the day of the ball and the Prefects had some last minute planning to do, and little did the know so did Hermione and Draco.  
It took two hours for the girls to get ready, Cho was wearing a red and black chinese style dress with her hair up in a bun held up by chop sticks. Hermione was not dressing up all that much, she was in a flattering strapless black dress that's skirt flared out slightly and came to her knees. Her hair was done up in a bun but two ringlets of hair hanging by her eyes.  
The guys took five minutes to get ready not that anybody cared. Justin wore black dress robes. And Draco wore dark emerald dress robes with silver trimming. Draco was sitting, not very patiently, for his date. Hermione started down the stairs with Cho. Both the boys' jaws dropped at the site of their dates. And the usually arrogant Draco turned into a almost perfect gentleman.  
Five minutes later the two couples entered the great hall, hand in hand. Hermione couldn't help but notice Ron, who was with Lavender, blushing as she entered. All the prefects went to a table and sat down with their new friends for the year.  
Draco and Hermione danced the first few dances, they sat out the next dance and waited for some slower songs. when one began to play Draco asked Hermione to dance, she accepted. As they stepped onto the dance floor he slipped his arm around her waist and brought her into a tight embrace. She placed her head upon his shoulder and they began to dance.  
_ 'Gosh, she's pretty, I never saw her as pretty before but I never really got to know her before either. . . she is not as bad as she seems when you first meet her. . . but even if I did start to devolp. . . well, you know, it would never work out. These things only work out in muggle stories.'_ Draco thought as he saw Ron glaring at them, wishing he was in Draco's place. Well if there was any a time to hurt Ron now was it. Draco brought hermione into a deep kiss and the entire school looked at them in shock and horror. Draco even thought he saw Pansy in the crowd crying. Then Draco stopped he'd relized something. Mione hadn't even tried to stop him! The song ended shortly after that and Hermione asked to leave.  
"Do you want to go to the garden? It would be a nice place to rest and talk. . . if you don't have any objections that is." Draco spoke almost romantically. "Well do you or don't you?" He said a bit more harsh.  
"I do." 'Damn! that stupid wording of mine again! only this time I have an AUDIENCE! Great this's just perfect.'  
  
"I think you're begining to like me Granger," Draco remarked with a smirk.  
"No I Don't! it's just buiness. a means to an end." she replied indifferently.  
"If you ask me, you're begining to sound like a Slytherin, so cold, and calculating." he touched her cheek and Hermione's eyes widened pupils turning into such slits you had to squint to see them. she pushed away his hand.  
"Yeah, well, I didn't ask!"


	5. The Glistening Sun's Pale Morning Rays

**Sorry this one is so short it will be longer next time.**

** Chapter Five: _The Glistening Sun's Pale Morning Rays_  
** "Yeah, well, I didn't ask!"  
She stalked off to the dormatory. As soon as she got to her four poster bed, she drew the curtains and began to cry. _'A world, a world without shame, a world where no one has a past. Everyday you wake up reborn. You can't regret what you don't remember, and you don't remember anything. Maybe. . . if there was a place like that she could be happy. Her past. . . always looming always in the way. She could go back no easier than she could go forward. There was no way. . . she'd seen someone different, someone who was reborn. Malfoy was right, she was losing it, she was losing herself.'_ She woke up gasping for air, tears running down her cheeks.  
She made her desision, the past was the past she could not reclaim it using the future. The only way to do that was to use the time turner, but it was too late. She could not dwell on dreams. _'To hope and dream about him will not make him appear. I have to talk to him, unless I want to lose one of my bestfriends. I'm not making him jealous, I'm hurting him. I wish I could never forget this night, this memory. I have gained so much knewledge in one dream in one moment.'  
_ "Mione wake up!" Her eyes opened and after a few seconds her vision cleared. Draco was standing over her smiling.  
"Draco, what are you doing? I told you not to bother me at night. Let me sleep." She groggily spoke. When she finally got around to looking where she was she realized she in the hospital wing. She freaked. "Draco why am I in the hospital wing?!" She grabbed him by the arms and started shaking him slightly with her insesant quivering. "Get me outta here! I have to get out!" She couldn't breath she was having a panic attack. Mione's cheeks were flushed and her hands were ice cold and white.  
She grabbed Draco's robes and pulled him into a strong embrace, she was holding onto his neck for dear life, and allowed herself to calm down. Once she was calm and in her right mind again, she realized what she was doing. She quickly backed away until she was sitting upright. She gained her dignified disposition and proceeded to slap Malfoy. Draco touched his cheek and backed off.  
"Oh my Gosh! I am SO sorry! I don't know what came over me. My head hurts I'm going back to bed." Hermione closed her eyes and laid down. "You can stay if you like."  
"Hermione, go to sleep. I'll be here when you wake up." Draco said softly trying to comfort her. _'Great, I am going all sappy. . . am I actually falling for her? This is not good, if Father finds out. . . I don't want to think about it. Hermione has more to her than just being a stupid bookworm though, she is so much more than that! I don't care what Father thinks, he doesn't need to know. What if she does not like me? Would she blow me off? She wouldn't dare. . . well she is only going out with me to make Ron, no the weasel, jealous. That could cause a few problems, but with me being as smart as I am I think I could find a way.' _Draco thought for hours about Hermione and how he was going to tell her how he felt.  
It had been three hours and Draco had fallen asleep in the chair he was in. Hermione woke up._ 'Draco. . . he's still here? He didn't have to stay. . . how long have I been asleep? Three hours. . . Draco's been her THAT long? He looks so peaceful, I better not wake him. I'm to awake to stay in bed, maybe I'll take a walk outside and come back in a little bit. I should really leave a note in case he wakes up.'  
_ She walked up the stairs and down the many halls, she never realized how far the dorm was from anywhere else but she finaly got there, she found her bag and began looking for some parchment, and took out her quill and ink bottle. She ran back down to the Hospital Wing and started to write:  
_ Dear Draco,  
I've decided to give you a nickname as a way of saying thanks for whatever help you gave during my panic attack and so we can remember that midnight conversation. don't laugh please, but I've decided to call you Skye. I had a friend with that name a long time ago, but it suits you best. Don't move an inch unless you're going to the common room, I'm going for a walk and will be back shortly.  
Your Friend,  
Mione G.  
_ She smiled at her craftsmanship, she only hoped Skye liked his new pet name. _'I've done it AGAIN! Darn my bad wording! I just have to use certain words. . . inuendic words always fly out of my mouth whenever I'm around him. It SUCKS!'_ She placed the letter on the bed stand and adressed it to Draco. She put up her quill, ink, and left over parchment and left the room. Beaming at him as she closed the door behind her.  
She walked around the lake, it was shimmering from the glistening sun's pale morning rays, She skipped a couple rocks across the lake, and went to the fountain to relax for the few minutes she had left. She ran up to the common room to see if Draco, no Skye, was there. He was! (YAY!!!) She really needed to talk to him.  
  
**_For anybody wondering (which I don't really thick any of you really were) all five of these chapters have been worked on non-stopscince last night! So please we are having a lot of fun working on this, but we are also working very hard...(Writers block sucks) We do however need our sleep sorry! The next Chapter should be up by tomarrow...Enjoy! _**


	6. Just Like Always

**Chapter Six: _Just Like Always_**  
  
Hermione ran up to the common room to see if Draco, no Skye, was there. He was! She really needed to talk to him.  
"Skye, eh? It's interesting I'll grant it that." Draco said with a laughing smile.  
"This's strange, I don't think I've ever seen you smile and truely mean it."  
"I don't think I ever have before. . . if Father ever saw me show any sign of emotion I would get beaten." He started to crawl back into his shell. He had never told anybody about anything personal before, course nobody ever cared enough to listen either.  
"Oh, Draco, I am so sorry! Is there something I can do? anything?" Hermione tryed to comfort him but it was to late, his automatic defences had already taken control. He backed off, he did not want anyone to feel sorry for him, nor did he want to show his feelings. . . he was not ready.  
  
"No, nothing. I don't want your pity or need your help. I don't need anyones help for that matter!"  
"Oh cut the bull Draco! Don't pull the 'I have to be tough and arrogant' crap on me! It won't work I'm a master at pulling it myself. Don't you remember my first year at Hogwarts, I was too full of myself to realize I needed FRIENDS!" Hermione was crying and screaming at him. "ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?! Look at me Draco! You have to feel eventually, even your FATHER has, it was just hate, but he still felt! If you never feel you'd be better off DEAD!" Anger flashed through her eyes and tears streamed down her cheeks.  
"You know you're right, just like always." Draco said cooly. "I'm sorry, it's just instinct, to pull away. . ." There was a long silence.  
"I need to talk to talk to Ron," Hermione said still really upset. "I need to apoligize."  
"Why so you guys can go back to dating like all this never happened?!?!" He crossed his arms around his knees and slowly rocked back and forth, he put his down to hide the on coming flood of tears he could no longer prevent.  
"Draco, I was wanting you to come with me. . . I could never forget about this time I have had to slowly get to know you. Ron and I are just going to be friends anyway, I don't want to be anymore than that with him for a long while."  
_'I can't believe I just showed her any emotion at all, I know this day would come. . . I just hoped I could have told her how I felt before this day would come. She is just going to go straight back to him saying 'I'm so stupid for hurting you like that please take me back' I saw the look of jealousy in her eyes at the dance.That's the reason I kissed her, to keep her. . . And who does she thinks she is saying I need friends cause I don't have any?!?!? I have Crabbe, Goyle, and Parkinson. . . And why would I need love anyway all love does is cause pain, I above all people should know.'  
_ "You can go alone, I don't want to go anywhere with you." Draco was still upset but was no longer crying.  
"Draco, please! I can wait till you feel like going if you want. . . I beg of you! We are still going out anyway. . . aren't we? So there is no need to be jealous." Hermione said in a soothing and sincere voice.  
_ 'She's just saying things to keep me from getting 'mad'. She's not sure of herself. . . should I go or shouldn't I?'_ then a memory a flash back of something she told him came to mind. _'"I do." she trusted in me, I think I should do the same for her.'  
_ "I'm sorry Mione, I kinda went crazy for a second, I'm not used to crying or sharing my feelings at all. Of course I will go with you, but. . . oh never mind I'll tell you later. Let's go talk to Ron, and tell him we are sorry." He swollowed his pride and for the first time was glad he had.  
"I forgive you if can forgive me for slapping you today, I guess we both went a little crazy, huh, sexy?" They burst into laughter and started to Gryffindor tower when they had caught there breath.  
Draco grabbed hermione and kissed her pationately on the lips right in front of the fat lady. Ron and Harry ran inside quickly trying to hide their disgust. When Hermione saw that Ron and Harry were inside. . . She wacked Draco upside the head so hard he couldn't bear to open his eyes back up for fear that hers will burn them right out his eye sockets with anger.  
"YOU BLOODY JERK! I'LL KILL YOU!" Hermione screamed.  
A teary eyed Draco looked at her and said, "I'm sorry I just had to let you know how I truely feel." and with that he ran off.  
Before he got out of ear shot she screamed, "DON'T YOU SEE WHAT YOU'VE DONE? YOU MIGHT'VE RUINED MY CHANCE OF EVER BEING THEIR FRIEND AGAIN!!!!!"  
Draco was in his four poster with the curtains closed crying. _'I will never care again. . . for anyone! It hurts to much. . .' _He got up wiped his tears and went to Slytherin tower to be with the people he hated most being with.  
"Drakie!!! I missed you!!! Are you free to go to Hogsmaede Saturday? I would love to go with you! Are you still with that mudblood? Have you taken a shower since you last saw her?" Why couldn't Pansy ask someone else annoying questions? Why him?  
"Pansy be nicer to Granger than that, no I have not taken a shower in the last five minutes. What were your other questions again? I wasn't listening. . ."  
"Oh, Draco don't play like that it's not nice!" Pansy whined more so than usual.  
"Whatever," Draco drawled. 'O.K. maybe I was wrong. . . do they count as friends if you hate them? I'll ask later.' He was pulled out of his thought when he heard pansy. . . again.  
"Were you even listening Draco? I feel like all you do is ignore me anymore. . ."  
"Pansy, that is what I have always tryed to do." Draco stated cruelly and an evil smirk crossed his face. "I have to go do my prefect duties and then go to bed, G'night Pansy."  
_ 'I have to talk to Mione, she'll never forgive me, I don't think. . . but I have to try. What am I doing I said I would never feel again and I am thinking about the one person that caused that! I think I am going crazy. All well, one of the few things she has taught me is to fallow my instincts.'_


	7. Much, Much, , ,Worse

Aunouncment: The co-author of this story has gotton a pen name: Clesto, Thanx for Reading this.

Disclaimer: The only thing I own is my new pen name DAMN IT!

_**Chapter Seven: It's Much, Much. . . Worse**_

_ 'I have to talk to Mione, she'll never forgive me, I don't think. . . but I have to try. What am I doing I said I would never feel again and I am thinking about the one person that caused that! I think I am going crazy. All well, one of the few things she has taught me is to fallow my instincts.'_ Draco decided he would go to the library after all that is Mione's favorite place in the world. She claimed it was a way to escape, so why would she be anywhere else now?  
He walked past the entrance trying to not be noticed from behind the tower of books Hermione had placed on the table in front of her. He began to walk backwards so he could enter without having to turn around. On his second pass he entered the library as quietly as possible. He sat down across from Mione and waited for her to notice his existance.  
After waiting about ten minutes he started tapping his fingers on the table impatiently, Hermione looked up slightly annoyed. "What do you want Draco? And what makes you think I wanted to talk to you? Just go away, you have already done enough damage." She said cooly.  
"Hermione, I know I am going to regret saying this later, but I don't care I have to tell you. This has been nagging me for a while now, I am so sorry for possibly destroying your friendship and any chance you might have gotten to be with Weasley. I was waiting for the right moment to tell you that you are the only person I have ever cared for and that I Thank you very much for yelling at me in the common room like you did, it really did knock some scence into me. . ." She could tell that he was being completely sincere, but she had the feeling he wasn't telling her something.  
"Well apparently not enough." She put down her book and started to get up from her seat. She proceeded to kneel down and pick up her things, by the time she was done and stood up to go Draco had walked around the table and grabbed her by the arm.  
"Mione, don't go, I have to talk to you, right here, right now. It's extremely important."  
"Don't call me that, and I don't think you're in a possition to make demands eigther, Malfoy!"  
"Fine, mudblood two can play at this game!" Draco sneered angrily, "Leave I never want to see your face again!" Draco turned around and stomped off.  
He went to the prefects bathroom to bathe, bathing always relaxed him, after that he got pajamas on and to bed. Hermione stalked out of the library as well, and headed for the dorm. she fell asleep in her clothes because she was exausted, the day had been hectic and she was just glad to be alive.  
She woke up the next day to see Draco still asleep in front of her. This made her very angry and she had to leave. She was shivering, was she having another panic attack? No, she was just cold. The sun hadn't risen yet and she was trapped here with no one to look at but Malfoy. "Damn," she muttered under her breath, she picked up her pillow and threw it. By mere inches did it miss Draco's head. He flinched, she had to act fast before he woke up. She picked up her wand and levitated the pillow to herself, she then drew the certains on her bed and pretended to sleep.  
"Rutty Mudblood, just wants to go back to her precious Weasel. She ruined everything, barging into my life like that, making me feel and then leaving again, I just had to open up, didn't I?" Hermione got a look of shock and horror on her face, maybe a little concern for his sanity too. _'Is that really what he thinks?' _Hermione had to know, she slowly opened a crack in her certains so she could see out. She noticed he was asleep,_ 'he was talking in his sleep! Maybe it was just a bad dream or something.'_ but that thought just made her more distressed. _'He was having dreams, or nightmares, about her!'  
_ _ 'Ron flipped through the pages of the daily prophet when something caught his eye, "Mrs.Malfoy has dissappered." Heh, poor malfoy, "She has long waist legnth golden blond hair, about 5'5, with emerald green eyes." Stupid Malfoys they deserved something like that, Ron laughed. He heared a loud noise from up stairs, it was his parents fighting again. His face became dark as he saw his mother coming down stairs with fancy parchment in her hand and a sorry look upon her face. They were getting a divorce! How could they do that, after all the family has been threw?!?!  
Neville came threw the portrait hole, with Snape trailing not far behind. Neville looked extremely scared and Snape looked like his feelings had been smashed, feelings that Ron didn't know existed. Neville simply turned to Snape and pointed at him, "Ron. . .Professor Snape. . ." Neville paused to gulp,"Married my GRANDMOTHER!" Ron looked like a cow in the path of the Hogwarts Express, He'd actually seen it before and at the time he found the expression hilarious. Snape then began to babble on about wanting to take Neville golfing.  
"Ron, he's been like that all day and I still haven't got a clue what 'Gul-fin' is. That's why I came to you, thought you might know, cause of your father." Ron glared at him. "Please don't talk about my parents. . . and no I don't, cept that old men like playing it." "Well that explains why Snape wants to play it so much." Neville replied. Snape grabbed some candy out of his pocket and insisted Ron and Neville eat it. "I want to be a good grandfather! And spoil my little Nevy-poo! And all his cute little friends!" 'Did Snape just call me cute? Well, this was worse than I thought.' Ron was mortified, this day was just too weird. "Nevy, we have to get you back to your grandmother's." Neville looked like the sky was falling then whispered in Ron's ear, "I used to be scared of Snape before, but this's worse!" Then Neville and Snape left the common room.  
After they'd left Ron, they went to Malfoy Manor, which Neville was very confused about, to say the least.  
"Just a second, Nevy, I'll be right out." Snape walked into the manor and Neville was left alone. He waited a few minutes in silence until angry screams coming from Draco were finally heard. "Get outta my room! And STOP POKING ME!" Ten minutes later Snape came out of the manor with an infuriated Draco, with a horrible case of bed head, right behind him.  
"Alright old man, what's this about and why is Longbottom here?" Malfoy gave Neville a percing stare.  
"Oh you'll see in a moment and Nevy's my new grandson!" 'Snape hadn't even reacted to the old man remark, And did he just call Longbottom 'Nevy'?' Draco was digusted and confused but followed the two of em anyway.  
  
After being dragged through two bogs, over Three Bridges, and not being permitted to ride brooms, the group reached the Longbottom house. Snape taped lightly on the door and a stern looking woman walked out. The boys flinched at the sight of her and waited for her to join their ranks.  
Before long they were at the 'store', Draco walked in and nearly threw up at the sight of the frilly pink 'things' that filled it. He then remembered the sign on the front, it had read, 'life size Barbie clothes', whatever that was it was obviously bad. Draco noticed a pair of pink elephant pj's that he could have sworn he'd seen Neville in. The adults noticed that the boys were trying to escape so they pinched their ears and dragged them through the store.  
"Ma'am, I've got no problem with you forcing. . . 'Nevy' in these clothes, he's you grandkid, but why am I here?" Mrs. Longbottom justed laughed,  
"Didn't you know, your dad's getting hiched and you're the flower girl!" Snape edged closer to Draco holding the frilliest dress imagionable. Draco eyed the dress in horror then spoke.  
"Who's he marrying?" Draco hit Snape on the hand.  
"Who's he marrying? Well THAT'S rich! Mrs. Weasley of course!" Draco merely screamed, everyone looked at him a minute then continued on their way.  
That night, after the wedding, Ron came into Malfoy Manor Fuming.  
"What a minute, you're not. . . are you?" Draco was petrified with fear.  
"Moving in? Yes. Mum's me leagal guardian, . . . Bro." Both of them suddenly got something stuck in their throats and started hacking. Then once that was over began to argue over who'd move out first and didn't stop until Hermione waltzed in.  
"Hermione, Join the dark side, we've got cookies!" Ron looked enviously at him.  
"Cookie dough too?" she asked all starry-eyed.  
"Of course! We stole it from the Gryffindors last week!"  
"That's where it went, YOU SNAKE!" Ron screamed.  
"Then by all means, take me to your leader!" Hermione took Draco's arm.  
"Hermione my dear, this's Ron's worst nightmare, I AM the leader."'_  
"Nooooooo!!!!!!!!!!" Ron Screamed. Waking up the other boys in the dorm.  
"Ron," Harry said,"what's the matter, is it the tap dancing spiders again?"  
"No," Ron whispered," it's much, much. . . worse. I want em to stop."  
"Well you tell em Ron."  
"But I con't!" Ron whined.  
"Well don't worry, it's just a dream Ron."  
"Alright," Ron spoke weakly, then collapsed into sleep. 


	8. But First I Need One!

**_Disclaimer:We do not own Harry PotHead...hang on let me try that again...we do not own Harry Potter(That's better heeheehee) only J.K. Rowling does. But we can still pretend!  
_**  
**Chapter Eight: _But First I Need One  
_**  
_'He was having dreams, or nightmares, about her!'  
_ Hermione got up and decided she didn't care, for once, about what the rules said, right now they were killing her! She looked in her drawer and got out some nice and comfy clothes, jeans and a t-shirt, and made sure everyone was asleep. She assesed that all the wizards and witches in the room were safely unconious and she didn't have to go to the bathroom to change.  
She finished dressing in quite literaly in twenty-one seconds flat, shoes and all. This was quite an aconplishment concidering it took her two hours to get dressed for the dance that was only two weeks before. Her eyes flashed with hate as she gave one last look at Draco, the boy who helped her ruin her life, and according to him she'd screwed up his pretty badly too.  
Hermione grabbed her coat and threw it on. She remembered every wasted moment this year. All the time she spent with Draco trying to make her ex jeolous when she could've just spent time with her ex, and Harry.  
She walked down the halls in dismay. She regreted everything it meant, to be his girlfriend. It meant torturing one of her two best friends, it meant living a lie, it even meant having to endure being kissed by a guy who treated dirt better than he treated her. It meant letting Ron possibly move on, and her having to let go.  
Hermione snuck into the library and read for hours, she even cried a little. But for the first time in what seemed like forever, it wasn't because of her life, she was just reading a sappy book that resembled it. Draco walked into the library and Hermione found herself being torn apart, as if dementors were sucking the life out of her.  
"What are you doing here, Malfoy?" She glared at him as he sat down.  
"You forgot something." He smirked at his future cleverness.  
"And what might that be?"  
"To break off our buisness agreement," Draco said, still smirking.  
"I thought you would have gotten the measage when I said I wanted to kill you. I forgot you needed things spelled out for you, how careless of me." Draco nearly spat at her words  
"This's me spelling it out," she leaned in,"I'm not your bloody girlfriend. That clear enough for you?"  
"Yeah, I think it is, Mudblood," he replied indignantly.  
"Well don't think too long, you might hurt yourself."  
"Well isn't that sweet! It's nice to know you care." Draco was in a particuraly bad mood and stomped off.  
"I never said I did, you conceeded jackass," Hermione muttered under her breath, and then left.  
Her stomach grumbled and remembered that it was almost time for breakfast. She walked down to the Great Hall and plopped down next to Ginny. "Hey, Hermione! How are you, you look really tired, where are your Hogwarts robes?"  
"Oops, I forgot to change! I'll be right back, save me a seat! Thanks Ginny!" Hermione yelled as she ran to her dorm.

**(mean while)  
** Draco was changing in the dorm since everyone was eating breakfast. He was just in his boxers when Hermione burst in the room, she imediatly bolted out of the room as soon as she saw him. He knew she was blushing and he could feel himself blushing, too. He went to the common room whereing his robes, this time.  
"What did you need?" he asked Hermione.  
"Isn't it obvious? I need my robes, stupid!" Hermione stated as she walked in the dorm leaving Draco behind. _'He was really hot, and his muscules were really nice-I can't think of that loser like that! That's gross!'_ Hermione was so caught up in her thoughts all morning she wasn't even paying attention to her classes. The afternoon came very slowly for Hermione and she must have blushed at least twenty more times. Over a guy!  
  
"Hermione, you ok?" Harry asked in a conserned voice.  
"Yes, Harry, I am fine. I am just a little tired."  
"Went walking around in the library last night?" Harry asked knowingly.  
"Yes, Harry, and would you quit spying on me with your stupid map." Hermione more of told him than asked in a somewhat angry tone.  
"Awe, you're no fun! So I noticed you and Malfoy..."  
"Shut up Harry! I don't wanna talk about it." She looked away, then at her feet.  
"Lousy git! What'd he do."  
"He was pretending we were still going out, and being a total jerk."  
  
"When did you break up?" Harry was very confused, last he saw they were kissing in front of the portrait hole.  
"We never really went out, it was just to make Ron jealous. Oh, Harry, I feel aweful! What did I do? I was being so immature!" Hermione felt guilty and Harry could tell.  
"Why don't you just tell him how you feel, I am sure he will understand."  
"No! Harry, you have to promise not to tell Ron! I feel to guilty to let him know, I could never get back together with him, I don't want him to get hurt again." she cried onto Harry's shoulder.  
"Hermione, stop crying, it's not all that bad. We're still your friends. I'll always be here for you. You're like family to me and Ron, we could never abandon you, no matter what you've done."  
"I'm sure I could think of somthing." Harry laughed, and Hermione began to smile back.  
"Only if you joined Voldemort," Harry proclaimed jokingly. He punched her shoulder playfully and replied to her grim expresion. "Awe, I was only kidding!"  
"Harry, stay away from me, you are just like the rest of them! I don't ever want to see you trucking sons of witches again! You got that? Stay the fudge away!!!" Hermione screamed as she sprinted off.  
Hermione knocked down a suit of armor so Harry couldn't follow her and then she leaped over a kid who was picking up his books, who was idenified as Neville two seconds later. Harry just stared at her, he'd never seen her this angry before, and he'd seen her pretty mad.  
Tears were streaming down her cheeks as she ran to her dorm, shoving Draco agaisnt the stones on the walls as she lept up the steps. It was then that Draco that he couldn't be mad at her, she needed her friends and he was one of them. He decided at that moment to help her get them back, he made it wrong for her, and he was gonna make it right. Even if it made his life hell, he didn't care. He was going to make her realize that he was not a stupid git. Just like she made him realize that he was not worthless. He loved her even if even if she didn't feel the same way about him.  
He needed a plan, and a good one at that._ 'I will owl Harry and Ron with my plan...but first I need one...'  
  
**A/N: Dun Dun DUN! Ha! History ALWAYS and we mean always repeats itself! cackles evily in the backround! I'm ok, alright I lied, I'm never ok, I have issues... just kidding everybody! (Clesto) **_


	9. Draco's Letter

**Thanks to all of your support we've finally reached chapter nine! But this also means the end to our story is drawing near! (which is very sad) This chapter might annoy you, it's a recap that had to be done. (it's also short) Anyway, on with the show! (or story. . .whatever)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter for goodness sake!  
  
Chapter Nine: _Draco's Letter_**  
  
He needed a plan, and a good one at that. _'I will owl Harry and Ron with my plan...but first I need one...'  
  
_ _ PotHead and Weasel...  
_ He tore up that piece of parchment, because he did not like the way that sounded.  
  
_ Dear Potter and Weasley,  
  
I know you guys don't like me very much, but I need your help and I think you could use mine. Let me explain, after Hermione broke up with Ron she came to me to try and make him jealous. It obviosly worked. Anyway I became her "boyfriend" and we walked together and acted sweet towards each other, except in the...Process I became very, how do you say, Ok this is embarassing so don't tell anyone, I feel in love with her kind, gentle, and caring ways. I love her, anyway.  
At the dance I actually did kiss her, which she got mad at me for. I thought Ron might like to know that she spent the rest of the night crying about it and over him. To continue, that night she had a horrible panic attack and had to be sent to Madam Pomfrey's and we kind of both went crazy. We became friends and she decided the past was the past and she'd hurt Ron too much to ever want to be his girlfriend again, sorry. But she did want to be friends again so we went to the Gryffindor tower to fess up, That is when I kissed her, but I did not see you guys until I had done it, sorry.  
After you guys went into your common room she hit me really, really, really hard and has refused to even look at me. You have no clue how sorry I am.  
  
_ He paused to think, "She did walk in on me getting dressed, I could lie and say I wasn't wearing anything. Nah! I shouldn't put any of that in....it'll make them mad."  
  
_ So, I came up with a plan for us all to get her back, but we still have to "hate" each other so we can. I would like to become friends by the way, I am really trying to change and if Hermione sees that we have become friends (after the plan is through) then she will be so happy...I hope, and that is all I want. You can add changes if you do not like it but please tell me what you honestly think of the plan. The plan is for me to go up and get into a fight with Hermione and you two go up and "save the day", pretty much I walk up to her and try to have a plesant conversation, she gets mad and I call her something mean and that's where you guys come in, do what ever you want, but stick up for her.  
All you have to do is be there for her and become friends again. I can't think of what to get her to forgive me unless you two explain to her that we've decided to be friends for her sake. Right now she thinks she has to chose between her friends and it's tearing her apart, but if we're friends it'll be alright and we can both have her as a friend.  
_  
_Your "Friend"(please),  
Draco Malfoy  
_  
Draco Thought that the two feet of parchment would be enough to get them to maybe start to trust him since he had not dissed them once, so he started for the owlry, to get his owl. He didn't feel assured that this would work, but he had to try, and hope. He walked down the dirty path to the owlery and thought.  
_ 'Could the Weasel be all that bad, I mean Hermione likes them, but she also liked who father made me, that doesn't bode well for her tastes.'_ Then Draco thought again, _'no, she saw the real me, not the person I made up.'  
_ He made it to the owlry and Harry was there.  
_'Who would Harry be sending a letter to, I didn't think he had anyone except the people in school...so, who?'_ This thought tugged on Draco's mind for a while, but he put it in the back of his head as he called out to Harry, "Hey, Harry, I have something for you. Take it." He ran off realizing that he had called Harry his name to his face.  
_'Did he just use my first name? First Hermione's mood swing from hell and now this? What's going on with those two?'_ Harry gave his letter to Hedwig and left with Malfoy's cluched in his hand. He went to the boy's dorm to try and get some privacey when he saw that the letter was for Ron as well, so he put the letter under his pillow and would read it with Ron in the library during dinner.  
After a boring sestion of doing homework Harry finally cornered Ron in the hall.  
"Ron you hungry?"  
"Not really, Draco made me lose my appetite in potions." Harry began to smirk.  
"Speaking of Malfoy, he gave me a letter adressed to us and we're skipping dinner to read it."  
"Well dinner is in five minutes so lets go!" Ron said not really wanting to see what Malfoy had to say.  
They ran up the stairs to Harry's bed and grabbed the letter. They opened the letter after running to the library and their jaws dropped.  
"Uh, Harry, where's the, the..."  
"Parchment?"  
"Yes, I want to write him back."  
"I brought some just in case, two quills, and an ink bottle too." Harry said in shock at what he read. "I can't beleive he used the word...dear, or 'your friend'? What is all that about?"  
"Here give me a quill and a piece of parchment please, Harry." Harry held out the requested utensils and Ron snatched them from his friend and scribbled a response,  
  
_Dear Malfoy,  
  
I suppose you want us to call you Draco too, huh? We might be able to get used to that, but you have to call us by our first names too you know. We can support Hermione but you better try to be nice to her, I am dating Lavender so she and I couldn't go out anyway, good luck Hermione is great...but if I find that you have hurt her, well we just won't go there. We will get her back to being our friends, and will try our best to help you too, just because we are nice. You have to earn our trust! Good luck with that too! I like your idea on getting Hermione back though, you are actually pretty smart for how arrogant you are.  
Your Friends (for now),  
Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter  
  
_ Harry and Ron ran up to the owlry to send the letter, _'I hope it reaches him soon!'_ They both thought.


	10. Kiss or Snog Whichever You Prefer!

**Chapter Ten:_ Kiss or Snog Whichever You Prefer!  
_**  
Harry and Ron ran up to the owlry to send the letter, 'I hope it reaches him soon!' They both thought. "I can't believe that Malfoy wants to be friends! This is crazy, so should we be his friends?" Harry asked excitedly. "If I didn't know you better Harry I would think that you actually want to give him another chance, your not, are you?" Ron seemed worried as he said this. "Yes, Ron, I am. I think that everybody deserves a second chance, don't you? Or are you just going to pretend to be his friend?" "I will try to be his friend for Hermione's sake, but I can't promise anything. It is up to Malfoy and his actions towards everybody." Ron retorted, as they finally made it up to the owlry. "Here, Hedwig, take this to Draco Malfoy in the Slytherin common room," Harry said and turned to  
Ron. "I believe he is sleeping in there, or at least the is what the Marauders map says. Come on lets go  
I am sleepy." Harry stated as they went back to the boys dorm and fell fast asleep. Harry heard a tapping sound on the window and looked at his watch, it was six thirty in the morning!  
'Who ever woke me up is going to be sorry!' he thought, the tapping had woken Ron up. Harry raced  
for the window to opened it, and let Hedwig in. "Sorry, Ron." Harry mumbled as he noticed that Ron  
was glaring at him. Harry looked down at his beautiful snowy owl and saw that there was a letter attached, that was no  
surprise, but something else caught his eye, it was a purse! He thanked Hedwig and sent her back to the  
owly and tryed to get a little more sleep. After about ten minutes of trying he got back up and took  
the out letter. Draco had just gotten up as an owl flew in and dropped a letter in his lap, it was from Harry and  
Ron! he read through it carefully and started to write back. It was six at that point and Draco had  
been up for at least an hour.  
Harry opened the letter and began to read. It said,  
  
_Dear Harry and Ron, _

_I would like you to call me Draco, but only in letters. Until Hermione is your friend again. Oh  
yeah, about the purse, don't open it! It is for Hermione, she will understand, but don't give it to  
her until you are friends again. I won't tell you what's in it, all you need to know is that you can't  
open it, it is important Hermione gets this. I will ask once we're all friends if she did. Take care of yourselves... this better work, or else!_

_ Your Commander and Over Lord (just kidding you guys!),_

_ Draco Malfoy_

Harry looked the letter over again, then stared at Ron who was rolling on the floor laughing his head off. Harry burst into fits of giggles, and Ron got up and stared at him...  
  
'Harry, giggles?' Ron thought to himself, "Harry are you ok? What is wrong with you..." Ron started to  
mumble something that sounded like, you and Ginny really need to start going out. Harry looked at Ron  
in a puzzled way, trying to find out what he had said. "Harry, I have a major question to ask..." "Sure, Ron what is it?" Harry started to wonder if he had heard Ginny's name when Ron had mumbled. "Well, Ginny used to like you a lot you know. And if you want to make a move now would be the perfect  
time you know!" Ron was really starting to like the idea of Harry and Ginny together. 'I wonder if I  
will ever see Harry for long periods of time if he and my sis get together...' This thought bothered  
Ron a lot, but he didn't say anything. "Really Ron, I don't know if she would like me like that anymore. After all it has been six years and I  
have not made a move, at all. You really think that I should ask her? Or should I just go up and kiss  
her?" Harry asked partly surprised at himself for saying that. Ron looked at him half ecstatic and half blown away. "But, Harry, what about...umm...Cho Chang? I  
thought-" Ron couldn't finish his train of thought as Harry piped in, "Cho hates me after the fourth year, I mean, she would after what happened to Cedric..." Harry  
trailed off into thought and became very depressed, Ron could tell that Harry still felt responsible for  
Cedric's Death and tried to comfort him. "It's ok Harry. It wasn't your fault, anyway Gotta go, I'm starving." Ron ran out and a scream was  
heard behind the door that was Ron saying, "GINNY WILL BE SO HAPPY! OH YEAH HARRY, KISS HER! OR SNOG,WHICHEVER YOU PREFER!" Harry's cheeks turned red for the second time in his life. Ginny came through the portrait hole and stared blankly at Ron, who ran right into her.

"Ron, I could hear you in the hall." Then she gulped and asked all teary eyed, "who's Harry gonna snog?"  
Ron just smiled at his sister and said, "Nobody, Ginny, just nobody." And he walked off giggling. (A/N: Ron giggles too? Who knew?)  
  
"Boys...I'll never understand them! They are crazy!"Ginny sighed and headed for the library. A small whimper came from behind the one eyed witch statue, and Ginny saw a small trail of a substance that looked like unicorn blood. "What the heck?" Ginny approached the statue with caution. She ran her hand along the rough edges and  
into the groves in the stone. Hermione feel to the floor hard from behind the statue but there was no  
sound. "OH MY GOSH!!!!!" Ginny screamed then her voice became barely a whisper "Hermione are you ok?  
Come on 'Mione, wake up!" she started to cry. The silver substance perceived to be blood stained the front of Hermione's robes.  
  
"Hello Gin-OH MY!!!! What on earth happened? Ginny we have to take her to the Hospital Wing now!" Draco grabbed Hermione but his hands slipped out from under her. The silvery blood was all over his arms and the front of his robes. "Great what do we do now? I can't carry her she'll slip again..." Draco whined, "If father were here-"

"Oh give it a rest malfoy! I don't even know why you're over here! It's not like you care! Go away I can get her to the Hospital wing myself!" Ginny said as she half carried, half dragged Hermione to the Hospital wing. Draco ran after her dertermined to help whether she liked it or not.

"Believe it or not, Ginny, I do care! Now get outta my way and let me help you stuborn. . ." He spat at her.  
Ginny stopped so suddenly she had to act fast not to drop Hermione.

"You just called me Ginny." Ginny's jaw slowly crept open.

"Your tongue is gonna collect dust. And I did a second ago, what's your point?" Her jaw immediatly snapped shut and she began to blush.

"Well, um, you never call me anything but Mini Weasel. I just thought it was weird. And since when did you care?" Ginny had recovered and was being indignant again.  
"We have to get her to the hospital wing, you coming?" Ginny was angry that he didn't answer her question but nodded in agreement. She lifted her best friend off the ground and began to hawl her through the corridors; Draco at her side.


End file.
